Conventional pocket knives usually incorporate one or more blades which are pivotably movable from a shrouded position in an open cavity in an elongate protective body, which also functions as a handle, to an extended operative position. Such knives generally include over-center type spring mechanisms which retain the blades in both the closed and open positions. Knives of this type are adapted to be opened and closed by firmly holding the knife body in one hand while using the other hand to pivot the blade between the open and closed positions.
There are many occasions when the user of a knife has only one hand available for holding and opening the knife as, for example, when hunting or fishing. It would, therefor, be desirable to provide a pocket knife which can be held and opened with the same hand. Such a knife should also be safe to handle, and it should be sturdy in construction so as to be usable under adverse conditions.